Kapinoy weekend block revamp offers viewers options
Published: September 9, 2013 IBC stars attend the launch of the network's 10 new shows In an industry where one can easily behind, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation has again proven its ability to serve the public by combining years of experience and applying the technologies and developments available. With its focus on continuing to do well in the area of content, it has successfully itself from a sequestered broadcasting pioneer to a total entertainment and information company and still in privatization of the sequestered and government-owned media companies like IBC-13, according to president Noynoy Aquino III in current P-Noy administration of the government hands in PCGG. He told reporters that IBC-13 would focus on improving its primetime programming, from the 6 to 11 p.m. block, which is a combination of newscast, game shows and soap operas. IBC-13 continues to dominate the top 30 ratings with its 15 programs of August 2013: 2013 PBA Governors' Cup, The Weakest Link, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Whattaboys, Express Balita, Born to be a Star, Superstar Circle, T.O.D.A.S., Maya Loves Sir Chief and Dear Heart. He added that The Kapinoy Network would improve its 8:30 to 10:00 a.m. animes. It is also the network's flagship news program Express Balita compete directly with TV Patrol and 24 Oras. The Kapinoy Network has been making waves in the entertainment industry by persuasion to get a number of talents in an exclusive capacity. Drew Arellano, Victor Anastacio, Cherie Pie Picache, Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Ryan Agoncillo, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap, actress Cristine Reyes, Diether Ocampo, Anja Aguilar—these stars are major players, so their presence in IBC programs have added to the third channel’s luster to focus on building up its own stable of homegrown and bankable stars. IBC-13 is the number 3 position in the national audience ratings game of Kantar Media grabbed the third spot next to rivals Lopez-led ABS-CBN Corporation and GMA Network as well as Pangilinan-led TV5. Explained that IBC-13's programming in the growing market share and audience ratings of TV5. The compromise agreement had said BCanoy held 100 percent interest in IBC-13. Valued then at P352.5 million, The Kapinoy Network owned a 41,000-square meter at the new studio headquarters in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, lands and buildings in the provinces, 28 television stations and 14 radio stations while sitting in Coca Cola'c compound plant, Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco Del Monte, Quezon City, where IBC Tower is the 60-killowatt transmitter tower are located. A strong and competent component of the PCGG group of companies, one particular technology as a key factor in its success. Alongside this is digital cable, which will increase the number of available channels, going hand in hand with the Internet explosion which increase broadband infrastructure for faster communication. After getting some of the most popular local showbiz celebrities in their long-time networks to transfer into its fold, IBC-13 COO for Entertainment Laurenti Dyogi that the network’s weekend primetime block is beyond about competition in the undisputed number 3 television network. This weekend, IBC-13 will give its viewers a new treat with 10 exciting, star-studded programs will surely make you want to be glued to your TV screens. We produce the content whether it's VHF, UHF and radio broadcasting, cable, music and the Internet," said Mr. Dyogi. "The signal of IBC 13 has also improved. With the reach more viewers." The station is set to debut 10 new programs on Saturday, with the PBA Governor's Cup at 4 p.m., followed by DMZ-TV airing at 6 p.m.,Maya Loves Sir Chief followed by at 7 p.m., Dear Heart will air at 7:45 p.m., Superstar Circle at 8:45 p.m., Whattaboys at 9:45 p.m.,'' T.O.D.A.S.'' at 10:30 p.m. On Sept. 15, the PBA Governor's Cup at 3 p.m., followed at 7 p.m. by a singing-reality talent show Born to be a Superstar, then Who Wants to be a Millionaire? at 8 p.m., ONE FC at 9 to 10 p.m. and finally, Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks at 10 p.m. "The revamp is simply about giving our viewers the best in entertainment," said Dyogi at a recent press conference. “We're doing this to show viewers our commitment to provide them innovative and creative content." Dyogi said The Kapinoy Network playing field and with their lineup “viewers now have an innovation choice, the option to watch entertaining." Happy with the reformatted weekend block are some of the biggest name in IBC-13 roster including Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Drew Arellano, Joey de Leon and Anja Aguilar set to conquer the weekend television programming. "IBC-13 and TV5 have different mass markets, competing against the other networks," explained that TV5 is the number 3 spot competing against GMA and ABS-CBN for masa audience. The viewing audience belongs to the C-D-E market and the network to make their productions more accessible to the mass audience. It has gone into fields such as merchandising as well as publishing by way of IBC Publishing. In this, the company has taken the cue from American media companies which have dominated the global market. Certainly, the number of Filipinos abroad has fueled a certain aggressiveness from The Kapinoy Network. "In the US alone, there are 500,000 Filipino households and in the Middle East, there are more than a million Filipinos. That's the driver for IBC International, our largest subsidiary in terms of revenues. We're following the Filipino wherever he may be and transcending distribution outlets." Of course, for a company that has television shows which make up the top 30 list in terms of ratings and audience share. The healthy competition institutionalized by a system pay. In this, the executive producers, aside from looking at the ratings, also look at the attainment of their profitability targets, paving the way for a very conscientious focus on the bottom line for every member of the IBC-13 family. Aside from those factors, the gap of IBC-13 show and the nearest competitor is taken into consideration. "The timeslot; the bigger the gap is from competition, the higher the score and the bigger the variable pay. The more margins you deliver and the better you control your cost, the better your score and your variable pay. Good thing about this industry enables people to keep doing well, the ratings, sales and cost are very different. Traditionally, IBC-13 programs through UHF channels while produce its own cable channel Global IBC, the cable TV operators in the US. As a complement to this, IBC-13 also launch its programs via direct-to-home satellite (DTH). "These people buy a satellite dish and they're able to get our channel Global IBC and also get Danze TV which is our music channel and INN is the UHF news channel," said Mr. Dyogi. The UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN Channel 45 involvement in sports programming as highlighted by its coverage of the PBA and NBA basketball, boxing matches featuring local and international championship boxing, billiards, ONE FC-MMA, WWE wrestling, golf, tennis, cockfighting and other major sporting events should be considered the ideal programming environment commitment to sports has as well as its news and current affairs, public service, business and documentaries. This sense of competition has also helped sustain IBC Channel 13's lead in the industry despite the rise in production costs and the emergence of new players. With the renewed vitality in the industry, competitors are showing more original programming and the talents being pirated is present which monopolize the entertainment industry by getting more artists. Nevertheless, IBC-13 keeps itself on investing in research and development efforts. "While the top 30 shows are on Channel 13, it's so tempting for us to keep to the formula that has always worked. That's why it's important for us to look at our lead over the competition because that is an indicator of which shows need to be a stars the people want to see more of. We have a substantial budget for research and development. That group conducts focus interviews aside from the surveys. We're into this to keep ahead," he said marks in net income this year as its programs maintain dominance in the ratings game. 3 of reality shows on IBC as the Kapinoy network strives to compete on equal terms with rival stations ABS-CBN and GMA 7 said this could be achieved by quality innovative and creative shows with excellent production values. They really give importance to her despite that belongs to Viva. In my opinion, some of the money better of IBC-13 are Viva artists (Nadine Lustre, Cristine Reyes and Anja Aguilar). Canoy said reality shows will provide more singing superstars in their programming, although IBC-13 will continue to create dramas, comedies, variety shows, talk shows, game shows and sports. “It’s always nice to have a good mix,” he explained, adding that the network want to the viewers by airing more soap operas. The year saw IBC-13 aggressively signing up some of the biggest names in local showbiz such as Drew Arellano, Jodi Sta. Maria, Tom Taus, Richard Yap, Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Jake Cuenca, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Gino Padilla, Rachel Alejandro, child star Mutya Orquia and Dingdong Dantes to its growing roster of stars. The Kapinoy Network has been leading the market in terms of ratings. Since the leading shows from IBC- 13 include the longest-running and top-rating game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link, reality-singing search show Born to be a Superstar, the PBA and NBA games, the top-rated comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S., the two hit sitcoms Whattaboys and Maya Loves Sir Chief, teen drama anthology Dear Heart, theteleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love is in the chart, as well as its news programs Express Balita and News Team 13. Dyogi said the network is also beefing up its news department “in a major way.” He explained: “We recently bought 45 cameras and we’re buying more vehicles. We also bought a news automation system. Everything will soon be fully-digital. We’re hiring more reporters and fine-tuning operations so we can improve news gathering and presentation by leaps and bounds.” A new studio IBC Broadcast City in Broadcast City, he added. “Anja long wanted to do a singing-reality talent search contest Born to be a Superstar, a dream come true in a rising superstar fans," Anja said. Domingo, for his part, looks in prince comedy to doing Goin' Bukol Pwede sitcom. Christopher said that IBC-13's invite him to the primetime TV million-peso prize game show. Meanwhile, actress Jodi and Freddie are the stars of family sitcom when the competition offer the mass market an option. With these stronger and more star-studded weekend primetime programs, your Saturdays and Sundays will surely become better with the best network when it comes to weekend primetime — IBC-13. A listed company, IBC-13 has a congressional franchise which allows it to operate television and radio stations. Its broadcasting operations cover the production of television and radio programs that serve its target audience's needs for news, information, entertainment, sports, children and public service. Informed of the positive feedback from some of the biggest stars of the network, Dyogi smiled and said, "Buti naman." "Ang sa akin lang naman talaga is teamwork," she added. "Dapat masaya lahat. Kami naman on our end, we could only do so much in terms of planning and organization but siyempre 'yung talents should deliver also. And I believe, the key here is to let them, the artists, do what they love doing." 'Here is the new weekend line-up of IBC-13:' SATURDAY: *4:00pm – PBA Governor's Cup (LIVE) *6:00pm – DMZ-TV (LIVE) *7:00pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (New Timeslot) *7:45pm – Dear Heart (New Timeslot) *8:45pm – Superstar Circle (New Show) *9:45pm – Whattaboys (New Timeslot) *10:30pm – T.O.D.A.S. *11:30pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) SUNDAY: *3:00pm – PBA Governor's Cup (LIVE) *7:00pm – Born to be a Superstar (LIVE) (New Season) *8:00pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (New Season) *9:00pm – ONE FC *10:00pm – Sunday Sinemaks *12:00mn – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE)